Hephaestus
__TOC__ = BioShock = Hephaestus is the eighth level of BioShock. Jack reaches Hephaestus via bathysphere from Fort Frolic. The objective is to gain entrance to Ryan's office, in which Andrew Ryan has barricaded himself. History Hephaestus is the main power production facility for Rapture and is located at the base of the city. Designed by Andrew Ryan, it harnesses the heat from geothermic vents on the ocean floor. Without Hephaestus, Rapture could not have been built. Hephaestus also contains the private office of Andrew Ryan. Ryan's Trophy Room This room is the way to the control center and office of Andrew Ryan, which is guarded by an electromagnetic lock system. In this room, various corpses - including those of Anya Andersdotter and Bill McDonagh - are butchered and staked to the pillars, as part of Ryan's morbid trophy display. The Breadwinner Splicer model can be heard referencing the trophy collection if you listen to his dialogue. Workshops Various workshops of Rapture, including Kyburz's office. This is where Jack will find Kyburz's EMP bomb. Geothermal control This facility directs the flow of magma. Geothermal Core Harmonic Core #3 serves as one of the main power sources for Hephaestus. Jack disables the core via a sympathetic overload with Kyburz's EMP bomb. Map Hephaestus/Map|Normal Map||true Hephaestus/ADMap|Audio Diaries Hephaestus/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are two Power to the People vending machines New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Frozen Field 2 *Damage Research *Security Evasion 2 *Shorten Alarms 2 Audio Diaries *Bill McDonagh - Ryan Takes F Futuristics - Outside Hephaestus Bathysphere station, search the crate near a Circus of Values *Kyburz - Scoping the Gate - In the room containing a Circus of Values and Vita-Chamber *Bill McDonagh - Stopping Ryan - In the room with the entrance to Ryan's office, in the corpse on the first right column *Anya Andersdotter - Going to Heat Loss - In the room with the entrance to Ryan's office, in the corpse on the third right column *Andrew Ryan - A Man or a Parasite - In the room with the entrance to Ryan's office, on a desk in the room on the right *Bill McDonagh - Fontaine's Legacy - Hephaestus Core near the Vita-Chamber *Anya Andersdotter - Assassin - Hephaestus Core near the Gatherer's Garden *Pablo Navarro - Kyburz Door Code - Heat Loss Monitoring on the floor in the corner *Bill McDonagh - Genetic Arms Race - Lower Heat Loss Monitoring in the flooded area on the desk *Pablo Navarro - Getting a Break - Lower Heat Loss Monitoring on the desk near the gene tonic *Andrew Ryan - Impossible Anywhere Else - Hephaestus Core on the desk in the bottom walkway *Pablo Navarro - Running Short on R-34s - On a desk outside the entrance to the Workshops *Kyburz - Device Almost Finished - Lower Workshops on the desk opposite the base of the stairs *Andrew Ryan - Great Chain Moves Slowly - Kyburz'z office on the desk in the back of the room *Kyburz - The Dream - Lower Workshops on a corpse in the room after the crawlspace *Kyburz - Assembling the Bomb - In the crawlspace room on the desk *Pablo Navarro - Market Maintenance Code - Take the crawlspace on the left to the entrance of Kyburz's office, which leads under the stairs Walkthrough Bioshock 2 Hephaestus has been retooled and is a selectable map in Bioshock 2 Multiplayer. Jacob Norris, a multiplayer character, is said to have been one of the deep sea welders who physically built Rapture; it is known from his audio recording Rapture's Heart that he was present when construction on Hephaestus was finished. It is composed of six areas. Ryan Industries Lobby Crew Quarters Heat Loss Monitoring Hephaestus Core Geothermal Control Workshops Video thumb|300px|left|Civil War (More modes to be added later) Trivia * Hephaestus was the Greek god of technology, blacksmithing and smelting etc, making it the perfect name for such a place. * Seeing as this is the main power generation facility, Hephaestus is probably the oldest section of Rapture. * BioShock 2 Strategy Guide shows the map of an old version of the multiplayer level which contains a tunnel connecting the Core room to the Heat Loss Monitoring through stairs and passes beside the turbine room. In the current version of the game, this tunnel doen't exist and the stairs were replaced by a small room connecting the Heat Loss Monitoring to the unnamed office of the Crew Quarter by a vent and a breakable wall. de:Hephaestus Category:Locations Category:Hephaestus Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer